Heart Of A Saint, Life Of A Sinner
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: Growing up on the South Side of Chicago is not exactly an ideal lifestyle, but Rory was glad to have her family with her. She was also glad to have close friends like the Gallaghers. Although it's thanks to them why her life gets so hectic at times. She has to admit the trouble and drama they drag her into is indeed interesting.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shameless or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

 _ **Title:** Heart Of A Saint, Life Of A Sinner. _

_**Summary:** Growing up on the South Side of Chicago is not exactly an ideal lifestyle, but Rory was glad to have her family with her. She was also glad to have close friends like the Gallaghers. Although it's thanks to them why her life gets so hectic at times. She has to admit the trouble and drama they drag her into is indeed interesting_

 **P.S.** _*Edited 11/13/17*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Flores family_**

Aurora—or as she preferred to be called and was better known as—Rory Flores, was awoken by the sound of loud banging on her bedroom door. She groaned and rolled over, stuffing her face into her pillow. The fifteen year old girl already knew who exactly was knocking on her door. Except out of sleepiness, (or should she say sheer laziness) she decided to ignore it, in hopes that the disruptive noise would stop.

But just like all the other days, it didn't. Instead the knocking intensified and the familiar voice that belonged her mom followed right behind it.

"Mija, ya levántate. Son las siete."

Rory let out another groan. This time because of the reminder of how early it was. It just meant she needed to get ready for school. Not that she hated school, but it was seven in the freaking morning. And if there was one thing she hated, it was waking up in the morning. Plus it was Monday. She pushed her face further into her pillow.

 _God, Mondays sucked._

The knocking stopped this time and for a few seconds Rory was relieved. That was until she heard her mom speak again.

"Fine, don't be complaining to me when Chris gets the bathroom first."

The forewarning tone in her mom's voice and the instant change back to English from Spanish, made Rory realize how serious she was being. As soon as she heard the sound of her mom's footsteps going what she guessed was the kitchen, she threw off her covers and got out of bed. She didn't even bother putting on her slippers and instead rushed out of her bedroom. The feeling of her feet touching the cold floor was disregarded when she saw that her older brother's bedroom door was closed. That meant he was still asleep. That was odd, but she felt complete superiority at the fact that she was getting the bathroom first this morning. She let a small smile grow on her face and started making her way towards the bathroom.

Just as she was about to make her way inside, she was suddenly shoved to the side. She stumbled a bit but quickly caught her balance. After doing so, her brown eyes saw that it was indeed her her older brother who caught her off guard. She was about to shove him back, but before doing so he closed the bathroom door on her. An annoyed expression appeared on her face.

"Chris! You jerk!" Rory yelled, irritated at her older brother. She banged on the door with her hands a couple times, but he made no move to open the door. All she heard was him laughing from inside the bathroom, before the sound of the shower being turned on and running water filled her ears. She huffed and rolled her eyes before going back to her room. She should have known getting the bathroom first was too good to be true. Chris always tended to wake up first than her. She really shouldn't have let her guard down and instead focused on making sure he wasn't behind her. But because she didn't, he snuck up and took the bathroom from her.

 _Damn him and his ability to sneak up on people._

Usually she didn't mind him getting the bathroom first. He was in and out in a flash. But this morning he was showering. So that meant he was going to take his sweet ass time in there. And Rory knew he did this just to annoy her. Plus it was no secret that he liked watching her rush to get ready in the morning. Taking in her annoyance towards him as amusement. But whatever, this was their usual brother-sister banter. Cussing and call each other out on their crap was another thing they did. And so was hogging the bathroom. Although she will admit she didn't like him hogging the bathroom. Especially when she needed to shower.

Rory couldn't go to school without showering today. She worked until eleven o'clock last night at her job at the movie theater. By the time she got home she was too tired to shower. She just went to her room, changed into her pajamas, and knocked out. So she really needed to shower and brush her teeth as well.

The one thing about having some spare time right now was that she was able to figure out what she was going to wear today. Since she didn't figure out her outfit last night. Usually she had what she was going to the wear the next day already planned out the night before. But her having the late shift and being tired made her forget about picking out her outfit. Not that she was a fashion queen or anything, but she always liked being prepared and organized.

Once in her room, Rory began looking through her drawers. She ended picking out a blue long sleeve shirt, and then from her bottom drawer she got her black worn out skinny jeans. She put the clothes items on her bed, along with her undergarments. She then went to her small bedroom closet and grabbed her navy green winter jacket. Which was perfect for the cold Chicago weather. Putting that on the bed as well, she figured it would now be best to go to the kitchen and eat breakfast while her brother was still in the bathroom. Before leaving her bedroom this time, she made sure to put on her slippers.

In order to get to the kitchen, Rory needed to go down the stairs. Her home was a bit small, but like all houses in the Canaryville neighborhood, it was two stories. Having a huge house though didn't really matter to her. Growing up on the South Side had just made her more adjusted to the limited things in her life. The size of her house being one of them. Besides it was just her, her older brother Chris, and her mom living here now. Plus she loved her home. Despite having some rough memories of her father during her early childhood, the house still had sentimental value to it.

Much to her delight, once in the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs filled Rory's nose. She saw her mom in her usual stance by the stove, fixing up breakfast. Seeing as she was too busy with the food, Rory decided to go to the cupboards and pulled out three plates.

Hearing the the kitchen cupboards opening, Claudia Flores turned and saw her daughter taking out plates. She smiled at her, but after getting a quick look at her she got an amused expression on her face.

Rory right away knew why her mom was looking at her this way. She was still in her pajamas and her long brown hair was in complete disarray. So really her mom didn't need to say anything to her. The amused ' _I told you so'_ look was enough for her to understand that she should have listened to her sooner.

"I know, I know." Rory said in a low voice, as she took the plates back to the table. She then reached for one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out three forks. She set them according to where each plate was at.

Claudia shook her head in amusement before turning to focus on food that was on the stove. "Just a heads up, I'm going to come home late tonight. I'm helping Rita make tamales after my shift at the restaurant. If there's any leftover I'll bring some back home."

Rory nodded her head in understanding. Her mom Claudia mainly worked as a waitress at a Authentic Mexican Restaurant, not that far from where they lived. But her mom also did side jobs from time to time. Cleaning houses on the North Side and motels on the South Side were some of the side jobs she did. She also helped out one of her close friends Rita whenever someone paid for an order of tamales. For parties or events. Now she herself liked it whenever they made tamales, because she would always bring over left overs. And most of the time, there was always leftovers.

"Okay, I'm going to be working after school anyways." Rory said as she pulled out the chair for to sit in. "I have to handle the concession stand today." She told her mom once taking a seat.

"Guess we're all working today then. Chris has to go to work at the Auto Repair Shop after school." Claudia after saying this frowned a bit. "Please tell me you're not working late again tonight." She said walking over to the kitchen table. The pans that held the eggs and bacon were brought over by her. Once they were on the table she threw a worried glance at her daughter. "You know I don't like it when you have to walk home so late at night."

Rory sighed as she grabbed the spoon that was on the pan that had the eggs. "Don't worry, I get off at nine. Besides, Ian gets off at same time from the Kash And Grab. So I might walk home with him tonight." She told her mom as she finished serving herself. Just as she grabbed a few pieces of bacon, she saw her how mom looked relieved after she finished saying this.

"That's good to hear. How are the Gallaghers doing anyways?" Claudia asked her.

It didn't surprise the fifteen year old to hear her mom asking about the Gallagher family. She did this from time to time. She knew her mom had a soft spot for them. Given Rory's close friendship with Ian and Lip since they were kids, meant her mom was used to seeing them around. Also the amount of times they've gone over to each houses throughout the years, was lost a long time ago. That's just how close they were to each other. She knew that her mom held a special soft spot towards the eldest Gallagher sibling, Fiona. She guessed this was because her mom knew how hard life could be when raising kids on her own. Especially at a young age. Granted her mom didn't have to be responsible for five kids, but she did practically have to raise Chris and her by herself. First Chris when she was sixteen years old, and then two years later at eighteen years she had her. So Rory could see why her mom Claudia took a concerning interest in the family. Plus she knew Claudia was no fan of Frank Gallagher. Rory wasn't either.

"They're fine, I guess." Rory finally said, taking a bite of her bacon.

Claudia took a seat next to her. "I'll see if I can bring some left overs for them too."

Rory smiled hearing her say that This was another thing her mom would do for the Gallaghers. Whenever there was spare food from a party, or if there was extra from a dinner she made, she would always give some to them. It was Mexican food most of the time, since Hispanic was their ethnicity, but the Gallaghers made no room to complain. Which was proven by the empty cleaned out plates they would later return to them.

"That'd be nice, amá." Rory said after swallowing her bacon. She suddenly remembered something. She got up her chair and walked over to the kitchen counter where her backpack was at. She opened it and pulled out a pen, along with the piece of paper that needed to signed. Walking over to the table, she handed over the paper and pen to her mom.

"Amá, here I need you to sign this. It's a permission slip for a field trip."

"Oh, where you going?" Claudia asked her as she grabbed the paper from her. She signed it without really looking over the paper.

"Some History Museum. We're suppose to go this week." Rory said shrugging her shoulders. Which was the truth, except since it was still morning the excitement of the field trip wasn't coming to the surface. Although to be fair going to a History Museum wasn't exactly "fun" for her. Ian was going too, so at least her best friend would be along her side.

"Well, have fun." Claudia said handing back the permission slip to her. "Do you need any money?" She suddenly asked.

Rory waved one of her hands. "Nah, I have money."

"You sure?" Her mom continued to ask her.

"Yes, amá." Rory said rolling her eyes. It wasn't an attitude eye roll, it was a good-natured one. Her mom was a total mother hen, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

The heavy sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caught both of their attention. Chris came into their view and almost immediately, Rory threw him a glower. Her older brother payed no attention to this, and took a seat in the last available chair. It wasn't until after he served himself some food that he finally looked at her.

"Bathrooms free now." He told her as if she hadn't figured it out. She knew this was just to spike her, but she despite telling this to herself, the glower grew on her face.

"Oh really?" Rory retorted back to him.

Chris took a bite of his food before responding back to her. "You might wanna hurry up. You only have about twenty minutes to get ready." He said through a mouth full of eggs and bacon.

Rory narrowed her brown eyes on him and was about to say something not so nice to him, when her mom spoke up.

"Cochino, don't talk with a mouth full of food." Claudia reprimanded her son. There was a tiny hint of lightheartedness in her tone of voice. Which only made the scene funnier to Rory. She had to admit it was always amusing to see her older brother be scolded by their mom. The same seventeen year old brother that people in their neighborhood were too scared to be anywhere near him. Growing up here, he sure was able to make a name for himself. He had a infamous reputation here on the South Side on account of the trouble he's gotten in. So people knew not to mess with him. But even if he was known as Mr. Big and Bad on the streets, to her he was just her lame ass older brother. Who although had a ' _who the hell cares_ ' kind of attitude, she knew that he truly cared for her mom and her. Still it was fun to see her mom reprimand him for his actions, even if it was half-hearted like right now.

Chris swallowed his food and then mumbled something back to her. It sounded like a ' _yeah, yeah'_ to Rory though. His response only made her let out a low laugh. This caused him to roll his eyes at her.

"Rory." Claudia suddenly exclaimed. "The time?"

"Oh, crap." Rory said with wide eyes. With out really thinking, she used her fork and then took a huge bite of her food before running up the stairs. As she did this, she heard her mom yelling about being careful, while she heard Chris laughing his ass off.

She had no time to dwell at how silly she must have looked and instead hurriedly went to the bathroom. Once in there she brushed her teeth and got into the shower. And in records time she got out and went back into her bedroom to change. Finally having brushed her teeth and showered made her feel satisfied. Especially now that she was changed in her clothes. What she didn't find satisfying was her damn wet hair. She couldn't use her hair dryer since it was broken, so all she could do was run a towel through her hair. She then quickly brushed it with her hair brush, getting rid of any tangles. After that she put on her black worn out _Converse_ , and then made a dash for downstairs.

Not seeing her older brother, Rory figured he already left. Her mother however was still eating breakfast. She grabbed her permission slip and pen that she left on the kitchen table. She then gave her mom a quick side hug, before reaching for her backpack that was on the counter. Opening it and stuffing in her belongings inside, she made sure to say a, bye and I love you to her mom. After her mom returned the farewell, Rory made her way to the front door. Finally stepping into the cold weather that Chicago offered made her swear lowly. She tightened her navy green jacket around her, but it didn't help that her hair was wet.

A sudden mild pull to her hair had her turning her head so fast, that it surprised her that she didn't get whiplash. She had to hold in an eye roll once she saw who it was that pulled her hair.

There standing to her side was her older brother with his backpack, all ready for school. Just thinking about him going to school though made her want to laugh. Since she knew that her older brother hated school and only went because of their mom. The fifteen year then caught sight of something. A lit up cigarette in his hand. He was smoking a cigarette. She raised an eyebrow at him, as she took in his usual aloof self of the day appearance.

"Amá, told you to stop smoking." Rory said to him as she ran her fingers through her hair. The familiar smell of nicotine finally hitting her nose.

Chris exhaled a ring of smoke. He gave his younger sister a semi-amused look. "I'll stop when you stop."

Rory at this finally rolled her eyes, knowing he had her there. Even though she smoked, it wasn't a lot to make her mom notice. Like the way she had with Chris. Her older brother could have ratted her out to their mom, but he didn't. They had a understanding between each other about keeping some things from their mom. So her commenting about his smoking right now was just in complete jest.

Before she was able to say anything back to him, Chris ruffled his sister wet hair with the hand that wasn't holding the cigarette. Rory made a frustrated sound and pushed his hand away. She sent him glower, but then after a pause controlled her anger.

"You suck." Rory flatly said to him as she tried fixing her hair.

Chris scoffed. "And what? You don't?" He retorted back before passing her. "See ya later!" He yelled over his shoulder without even looking at her.

Rory shook her head as his retreating form. She had half a mind to make another jesting comment about his smoking, but decided not tell. Since if she yelled her mom might have been able to hear her. She began walking down her steps that her front porch had, but stopped once she reached her front yard low gate. She was trying to adjust her backup on her shoulder, while trying to fix her wet hair at the same time.

Oncoming footsteps made her pause her movements. She looked towards the sound and saw that it was just her best friend Ian making his way towards her. Which was no surprise. She lived four houses down from the Gallagher household, and she always walked to school with him. Lip too, but she didn't see the second oldest Gallagher with him.

As soon as Ian finally reached her, he noticed her hair was wet. He chuckled. "Your brother beat you to the bathroom again?" The red head asked, unable to suppress the amused smile from growing on his face. He was aware of the ongoing bathroom battle she had with her older brother. It was amusing to hear about because it remind him of his own bathroom battles with his siblings, Lip especially. Only in his case he was the one who got to the bathroom first. He reached over to her tangled hair and started helping her fix it.

Rory huffed, but let Ian help out with her hair. "Yeah, the jerk totally shoved me out of the way!" She in a loud voice, unable to help herself this time. Her annoyed comment was directed towards where her brother was walking down the street from them. Even though he was somewhat far away from them, she was still able to see him carelessly flip her off.

Ian let out another chuckle, but his gaze lingered on Rory's older brother retreating form. She quickly took notice of this when his fingers stopped untangling her hair. She playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Hey, what'd I say about checking out my brother?" Rory said in mock seriousness. She was not at all bothered by Ian doing this. If he wanted to check out her brother, that was fine by her. She had no idea how he could find her lame ass older brother attractive, but whatever. She and Ian caught each other gazes and then started laughing. After their little moment of over, Ian continued to help her wet hair.

"So where's Lip?" Rory decided to ask him.

"Stole some kid's bike and decided to ride it to school." Ian replied once finishing up with her hair.

Rory scoffed but nonetheless smiled. "Of course he did." She said feeling better now that her hair was less tangled. She threw Ian a grateful look before looping her arm around his. "Well come on then Ginger, let's get started on yet another day in this beautiful city." She said in a tone that held complete lighthearted sarcasm.

Already used to his best friend's humor, Ian playfully rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, as he let her lead the way to school.

* * *

The two teens ended up arriving to school within five minutes before the dreaded bell rang. By then Rory's dark brown hair was dry enough that it was starting to get its natural waves. Which she was thankful for, because the last thing she wanted was to start the school day with full on wet hair.

During those few minutes to spare, Rory and Ian had the luck of running into Lip in the school hallway. The three friends talked but Rory and Ian didn't get to talk with Lip long since he said he needed to find Karen Jackson. Apparently from what he told them the blonde teenager was in desperate need of a tutor for physics.

Now Rory did not really know Karen that well. She had a couple of classes with the blonde during freshmen year but this year she didn't have any with her. Rory only ever saw Karen when going through the hallways of the high school. But from what Rory managed to gather about her during freshmen year was that Karen had a reputation. To be more specific, Karen had a notorious reputation with guys.

Rory had always been bothered by school gossip. Mainly because gossip tended to follow her family's last name like gum stuck to a shoe. Her older brother Chris was known for his delinquent like ways, and rumors about him spread around like wildfire. Yes some were true, but for the most part most the rumors were just plain exaggerated and stupid. It amazed her how students were able to believe some of that crap. For instance her brother never shot a cop, he just tried to steal his gun. Totally different. Was it better? Nah, but it's better than saying he shot somebody.

She on the other hand was more known for her unexpected ardent behavior. Which was because of the few fights she had gotten into in the past. Rory wouldn't consider herself a hardcore fighter, but she had to admit she threw a pretty mean punch. And that's been rightfully proven. The last time she fought was a few months ago and it was because someone prissy blonde named Julie was talking smack about of her mother. Now Rory could handle people talking crap about her, but she drew the line when people messed with her family and friends. And she certainly made that clear when she confronted that girl Julie and knocked some sense into her. Rory was smart to do that whole violent confrontation off of school ground, but in the end it didn't matter. Word of how she beat the crap out of that prissy blonde got around school when Julie showed up next day with a black eye and a bruised ego. Which was just another reminder to everyone of what would happen if they ever said shit about her family again.

Thankfully her mother Claudia never heard about this but her brother Chris, rather than being disappointed in her for taking such a violent measure was actually proud. Ian and Lip were amazed, even though they've seen her fight before. She guessed they just found it entertaining whenever she put someone in their place.

Rory could care less if she was seen as this bad ass bitch, but apparently to the other students it did matter. Like with her brother they exaggerated things in order to make things more interesting. Therefore she had a trouble time whether or not her dislike for Karen was rightfully justified. Like she's heard before, never judge a book by it's cover. Except there was something about the blonde that made Rory iffy. Sure she looked sweet on the outside, but who knows how she was on the inside.

Other than that whole news of Lip tutoring Karen nothing new popped up.

Rory wished she could say something different happened at school, but like every other Monday, it was a typical boring day. Her classes had basically been a blur, but it always felt like that on Mondays. The hours passed by quickly and before leaving school, Rory changed into her work clothes in one of the schools bathrooms. Although she wasn't a fan of wearing uniforms, Rory had to admit it wasn't that awful to wear. Unlike the one she had to wear when she worked at that old burger joint. The theater uniform was definitely an improvement. It consisted of a red crew polo shirt, navy pants, the shoes she had on, and lastly her crew name tag.

Working at the movie theater was a job Rory actually liked. Especially when compared to the other jobs she's had in the past. Sure there were a few cons to working at a movie theater, but the pros outweighed them. She got discounts on movie tickets and on snacks too. Plus when given the opportunity, she would always sneak Ian and Lip in to watch a movie. So the job definitely had its perks.

Although some of the downfalls included dealing with rude customers and cleaning up the mess they would leave behind. By now she had gotten use to this, so it hardly bothered her. Except there were those times when a very rude-ass customer would appear. When this happened, she always made sure to stray away from them if given the chance.

Since today was Monday the theater wasn't as busy as it was any other day. Not a lot of customers came, maybe only a hand full. One of those customers though happened to be Mandy Milkovich.

 _Talk about don't judge a book by it's cover._

Like Karen, Mandy also had a reputation around school. She was known for her promiscuous ways. But unlike Karen, Rory did know Mandy well enough to see passed her so called 'slutty' image. She had once been somewhat close with Mandy. This was during middle school, before the transition into high school. Even though Rory would forever consider Ian as her best friend, back in middle school, Mandy and her were becoming quite the pair. But the summer before high school things between the two girls started to become complicated. They grew apart and started to spend less time with each other. Then that stupid fight between their two older brothers happened and that just made them drift further apart.

In reality the fight between them really shouldn't have surprised Rory. Chris and Mickey never did see eye and eye with each. The only thing that surprised her was that it took that long for them to finally throw punches at each other. Whatever the reason, the hate between the two males still existed. So it was awkward whenever Rory ran into one of the Milkovich siblings. But especially with Mickey. Rory wasn't afraid of him, but she couldn't stand his attitude. He was one of those rude ass customers she would get from time to time. And it wasn't like she could ignore him, because he always picked the right moment. He always came in when he saw her working up front, and he always made sure to make a huge mess right in front of her. No doubt already knowing she was going to be one to clean up after his mess. He always caused her to have a hard time. Sometimes even at school. Well whenever he decided to actually go. Work or school though, he annoyed her that was for sure.

Mandy on the other hand was way different. Yes it was awkward running into her, but at least she was civil with her. The feud that was going on between their brothers didn't automatically have her hating on her. She was nice. Well as nice as Mandy could be. Which when compared to Mickey, Mandy was practically an angel. So when Rory saw her, she made sure to give Mandy a nod of acknowledgment. Mandy in return did the same before she continued on her way. She knew Mandy had the hook up with free tickets as well. Like Ian and Lip had with Rory. One of the other employees was a friend of Mandy's. So it didn't surprise Rory to see Mandy enter with no ticket in hand.

Besides Mandy and the other few customers she got, the work day was remained slow. Despite this, Rory still had to stay until her shift ended. The fifteen year old though was surprised when saw her best friend Ian walk inside said theater. She gave the red head a confused like smile.

"Hey? What's up? I thought we were suppose to meet up later." The dark haired girl told him. Which was true. They had agreed to meet up on there way home after they both got off from work. This was something they did often because Rory and him took the same way home.

Ian walked towards the concession stand. "Yeah, but I wanted to see you rock out your red polyester shirt." He told her with a smile.

" _Haha."_ Rory laughed sarcastically. She crossed her arms over her chest."Now why are you really here?"

Ian shrugged his shoulders. "Kash let me get off of work early.

"Well lucky you, but I don't get out until for another two hours." Rory informed him.

"I know, which is why I'm hoping you can give me the usual friendly discount." Ian said sounding hopeful.

Rory sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides. She rolled her eyes playfully at her red haired best friend. "As if I could ever deny you a movie pass." She said letting a small smile grace her face. "What are you in the mood for?" She asked him.

Ian smiled back. "A comedy."

"Theater eight. _Fright Night_ starts in about five minutes." Rory said pointing to where said movie was going to be playing at. Although she really didn't have to do that. Ian had been here a lot of times, that he practically knew where everything was at. She guessed it was just the worker in her coming to the surface.

Ian nodded his head. "Alright, thanks." He said to his best friend before he made his way to said theater.

Once the movie was over, and once she finished her work shift, Rory and Ian started walking home together. It was night time now, but neither of the teens were worried about the possible dangers that lurked around the South Side. The dark haired girl reached into her backpack to take out the packet of cigarette she had bought before heading to work and took out two. She gave one of them to Ian and kept one for herself. Using Ian's lighter she lit the two of them. She then took a drag, letting the familiar taste of nicotine soothe her.

"Oh by the way, I saw your brother earlier." Ian suddenly said as he released his own cloud smoke into the cold night air of Chicago.

Rory frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I saw him on my way to visit you at work." Ian easily replied back. A bemused expression came across his face. "I thought he usually worked after school on Mondays?"

"He does." Rory said with a low voice. She then rolled her eyes. "That liar." Her voice took a hard turn. "He told mom he was working today. Work my ass. He probably just said that so he wouldn't have to help with the chores."

Ian laughed. "Sounds like something he would do."

"Was he with anyone?" Rory asked, curious.

"Just a couple of guys." Ian said shrugging his shoulders.

Rory already knew who these couple of guys were. Most of the time her older brother hung out with the same close group of friends. The same friends who were just as involved in delinquent acts as he was. She let out a sigh due to her older brother's poor choices. Deciding to head into a different direction, away from her personal life, Rory focused on Ian's instead. She exhaled another puff of smoke before glancing his way. "So, how was work today with you and Kash?" She asked with a knowing tone of voice.

Ian gave a bashful smile. "It went well, Linda wasn't there. She took the boys to this event at the mosque. So me and Kash had the whole store to ourselves."

"So, I'm safe to assume there was some sexy times." Rory said suppressing the urge to laugh.

This time Ian gave her a grin. "Oh yeah."

Ian's sexuality never bothered Rory. She didn't care that he was gay. In fact, she full on supported him. Since the moment he told her, she's been nothing but supportive. And why wouldn't she be? They've been best friends since Kindergarten. They didn't have secrets from each other. They practically told each other everything. Hell, he even told her about the first guy he was ever with. Rodger Spikey. 'The original beef-meister' which according to Ian, that wasn't just a silly rumor.

Anyways the point was that both of them hardly hid anything from each other.

So this whole affair thing he was having with Kash was no surprise to her.

Although, she's not gonna lie when he first told her about the affair he was having with Kash, Rory greatly disapproved. The man after all was married and had kids. But she put aside her judgement because she saw how happy Ian was. And she in no way wanted to ended her best friend's happiness. Ian's merriment meant a lot to her.

She took another drag from her cigarette, a puzzled expression now set on her face. "I still can't believe she hasn't caught on." The dark haired teen said referring to Linda. "It's only a matter of time, Ian." This time her voice took a more serious tone. She threw her cigarette towards the ground and stepped on it. Her dark eyes gazed over towards him. A sigh escaped her when she saw how quiet her best friend had gotten. "Well, what are you going to do if she finds out?" She earnestly asked him.

Ian made a face. "I try not to think about that." He said to her as he got rid of his cigarette. "It just complicates things."

Rory scoffed. "And what? Things aren't already complicated."

Ian stayed quiet for a seconds, contemplating his response. He ended up shrugging his shoulders. "It doesn't have to be complicated unless one of us makes it."

 _Well, he had a point there._

No longer wanting to get deeper into this conversation, Rory decided to once again change directions. She smiled at her best friend. "Come on, Ginger." She said wrapping one of her arms with one of his. "Let's go to my house first. With any luck my mom and annoying brother won't be there, so we can have first dibs with whatever is in the fridge."

Ian faltered in his steps. He threw her a hopeful look. "Do you still have some of that _Flan_ stuff left?"

Rory grinned. "Oh yeah."

"Well, then lead the way." Ian said laughing.

The two of them once again started walking. They didn't even stop to stare at the drunk man that was passed out on the street, loudly snoring. For the two teens that was just one of the many normal things to see on the South Side of Chicago.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So as you can tell this chapter focused more on my OC and her family, while taking place during the beginning of the first epsiode. I honestly have no idea where I am going with this, but I got inspired to write this story. Anyways, let me know what you guys think of the first chapter.(:_

 _ **Faceclaims:**_

 _ **Aurora "Rory" Flores Faceclaim: Lindsey Morgan**_

 _ **Chris Flores Faceclaim: Gabriel Chavarria**_

 _ **Claudia Flores Faceclaim: Elizabeth Rodriguez**_


End file.
